Ils s'aiment
by gsr45
Summary: Tout dans HNE le titre. Disons Qu'un retour du travail Comme celui là, on en voudrait plus souvent.


Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, donc comme beaucoup de personnes, j'écris pour mon plaisir, mais aussi pour le votre ou du moins je l'espère.

Retour du travail

Nous sommes mercredi, j'ai décidé de faire un brin de ménage en attendant mon homme, qui lui aujourd'hui est au boulot. Il fallait que je m'occupe pour éviter de trop penser à lui, car malgré le fait que nous vivions ensemble depuis quelques mois, quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble, il me manque terriblement, et j'aime penser qu'il en est de même pour lui.

Alors pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'ai commencé par laver la vaisselle et la ranger, puis je me suis attaquée au salon, un chiffon dans la main droite et une bouteille de produit nettoyant dans l'autre, je pars à la chasse à la poussière en évitant de m'approcher de trop près des ses « amis », ensuite un coup d'aspirateur sous les meubles.

Je regarde le résultat et finalement, je me dis que cette pièce est vraiment agréable, dans ce mélange que nous avons créé entre sa passion et les couleurs que j'ai fait entrer dans son appartement et dans sa vie.

Donc me voilà maintenant dans la chambre, lieu de nos nombreux ébats, et pas que nocturne, car il faut que je vous l'avoue, nous avons « testés » toutes les pièces, et pas mal de meubles de cet appartement.

Afin de changer l'air de la pièce, j'ouvre la fenêtre qui donne dans le jardin, un courant d'air frais me fait frissonner, mais ce n'est pas grave cela me fait du bien.

En premier, il faut changer les draps après ce qu'ils ont subis cette nuit, il est plus que nécessaire de les passer à la machine à laver. J'enlève donc le dessus de lit, que je pose sur une chaise, puis j'attrape mon oreiller et retire la taie, je fais de même avec celui de mon homme, avant d'enlever la housse, je le sers dans mes bras afin de sentir son odeur, et enfin j'enlève les deux draps, que j'emmène directement dans la machine.

Je plonge le nez dans l'armoire pour en choisir des propres, et là un cruel dilemme me vient à l'esprit, quelle couleur prendre, rouge comme la passion de notre amour, vert comme le calme d'un jardin ou bleu pour faire ressortir ces yeux. Finalement, j'opte pour le bleu ciel.

Au bout de quinze minutes, il reste plus que le couvre lit à remettre et je pourrais attendre que mon chéri rentre du labo. Maintenant que la chambre est rangée, elle aussi, je me décide à me laver pour prendre une douche, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, au passage, j'attrape une serviette de bain que je m'entoure autour de la poitrine, vu que mes vêtements ont rejoints le panier de linge sale.

Je me glisse dans la cabine de douche et fais couler l'eau tiède sur ma peau moite, je prends une fleur de massage avec un peu de gel douche, et je commence à me laver, puis je me shampooine les cheveux, je me rince avec de l'eau de plus en plus froide. Je sors de la douche et je remets la serviette autour de moi, et avec une plus petite je me sèche les cheveux, puis me les brosse.

Je retourne dans la chambre, et je reste scotchée par ce que je que je voie sur mon oreiller, je fais le tour de la chambre d'un regard, mais non, il n'est pas dans la pièce, je tends l'oreille pour savoir si il est dans une autre pièce, mais seul le silence répond à ma question.

Je m'approche du lit, je m'assoie et prends lentement les 12 roses rouge qui sont accompagnées d'une carte, sur laquelle, il a écrit « Je t'aime plus que ma vie. A toi à jamais. »

Sans que je puisse les retenir des larmes arrivent à passer la barrière de mes paupières closes. J'essaie de me reprendre, sinon il va s'inquiéter de me voir dans cet état. Et oui, il n'aime pas me voir les yeux humides, surtout depuis le jour de ma suspension où je lui raconté mon enfance.

Alors je cherche dans son armoire, ce que je pourrais porter, après simplement deux secondes de réflexion j'opte pour un de ses boxers noir, et sa chemise bleue, sa préférée. Une fois habillée, je ferme la fenêtre, je reste un peu pour regarder les oiseaux dans les arbres, et avant même que j'ai pût me retourner, je sens une présence derrière moi, avant de l'avoir entendu.

Il s'approche, son torse frôle mon dos, je frémis, il le voie. Il m'enlace au niveau de la taille, pose son menton sur mon épaule et me dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique dans mes affaires.

- J'aime porter tes affaires.

- J'aime quand tu les portes.

Je m'installe confortablement contre son torse, je penche la tête de façon à lui donner un meilleur accès à mon cou, j'adore quant il me dépose des baisers dans le creux de mon cou.

Je lui caresse les bras, qui sont toujours autour de ma taille, mais je sais qu'ils ne vont y rester longtemps, encore une fois, je le connais très bien mon homme, car comme si il avait entendu ma pensée, ses mains passent sous sa chemise, et viennent me prodiguer de sensuelles caresses dont lui seul à le secret.

Je me retourne dans ses bras, et je lui fais enfin face, son visage poupin me manquait, je plonge mon regard dans un océan d'amour, je lui connais cette étincelle, je crois quand ce moment, j'ai la même.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

- Toi aussi, je me suis ennuyé au labo.

Son visage s'approche du mien, en même temps que le mien du sien. Nos lèvres se frôlent timidement comme si c'était la première fois, mais je sais que cela va devenir plus passionné d'ici quelques secondes.

Je fais glisser ma main de son torse jusqu'à sa nuque, puis dans ses boucles grisonnantes, les siennes sont sous la chemise, il m'enlace avec force contre lui, à m'en couper le souffle mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime être contre lui.

Il me plaque contre le mur derrière moi, il embrasse mes joues, mon menton, mon cou, il ouvre trop lentement ma chemise, je fais de même avec la sienne mais plus rapidement, j'ai besoin de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Une fois les boutons de ma chemise défaits, il la fait glisser le long de mes bras. Je me retrouve nue avec pour seul vêtement son boxer noir.

Il se recule et m'observe de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, cette fois c'est moi qui m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse langoureusement, amoureusement, il y met du sien aussi. Plus j'avance contre lui, plus il recule vers le lit, j'essaie de lui détachée la ceinture, il sent que j'ai dû mal, alors il m'aide, il défait lui-même son pantalon et ce qui va avec se retrouve au même endroit que la chemise que je portais, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Je sens qu'il commence à être à l'étroit dans son boxer, ma main gauche est toujours dans ses cheveux, et la droite glisse d'elle-même sur son torse, puis son ventre, et enfin vers son sexe, je le caresse par-dessus le tissu, je l'entends gémir contre ma bouche et je sourit, j'aime le mettre dans cet état. Pour se venger, il passe ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulève du sol, je m'accroche à lui, en l'encerclant de mes jambes autour des hanches.

A reculons, il se cogne le long du lit, il s'assoie tant bien que mal, moi toujours accrochée à lui, comme un naufragé à une bouée en pleine mer. Je sens son érection entre mes jambes, je le regarde dans les yeux, le pousse afin qu'il s'allonge, je m'étends sur lui, on recommence à s'embrasser, pour nous tout est prétexte à s'embrasser.

Je fais glisser mes mains sur son corps, puis une s'aventure vers son sexe tendu au maximum, il gémit de bonheur, je lui retire de bout de tissu qui m'empêche de l'aimer, je le jette à l'aveugle dans la pièce, ça y est, il est nu sous moi et je peux enfin profiter de lui, comme bon me semble. Je prends son pénis déjà tendu pour moi, par moi, à pleine main, je le caresse de toute sa longueur, il se crispe.

Je fais jouer ma langue sur son torse, et dépose des baiser sur ses tétons.

-Attends

Il m'intime de ralentir le mouvement, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Alors je remonte, vers son visage et on s'embrasse à nouveau, d'un mouvement de reins, je me retrouve sous lui, il attrape mes poignets et les bloque à dessus de ma tête, je ne peux plus carresser sa peau si douce.

Nos regards sont connectés l'un dans l'autre, et la connexion ne se défait pas, chacun peut lire dans les yeux de l'autre tout l'amour que l'on se porte. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Mais bien vite, je ressens le besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son corps contre le mien, alors pour lui faire comprendre ce dont j'ai envie, j'entoure sa taille de mes jambes, il est bloqué.

Il me regarde à nouveau avec un sourire sur les lèvres, ses lèvres que j'ai envie d'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il me relâche enfin les mains qui vont directement se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il fait le tour de mon cou avec des baisers puis il descend vers ma poitrine, qui se tend au maximum quant-il me caresse de façon si sensuelle.

Il fait onduler son bassin dans mon entre jambe sans pour autant me donner le plaisir que j'attends. Il sait qu'il me rend folle d'amour pour lui en faisant cela, d'une main il me caresse un sein car son autre main glisse lentement sur mon ventre puis vers le boxer que je porte toujours, alors que lui est en tenue d'Adam.

-Tu es trop habillée à mon goût mon amour.

-Tu n'as qu'à le récupérer toi-même ton boxer.

-Je suis à tes ordres.

Sans plus attendre, il entreprend de me retirer le dernier bout de tissu qui nous sépare. Une fois que le boxer a rejoint, je ne sais où les autre vêtements, il commence à titiller mon clitoris déjà bien humide, sa bouche est toujours occupée par ma poitrine, il me prodigue des baiser sur chacun de mes aréoles, passant de l'une à l'autre, des fois rapide de fois plus lentement.

Mon sexe se contracte, quand je sens un de ses doigts pénétrer dans mon intimité, qu'il connait bien. Il a délaissé ma poitrine pour créer une ligne de feu sur mon ventre puis il embrasse mon sexe, il m'écarte les cuisses, il relève la tête pour me regarder, comme si il me demandait une autorisation qu'il a obtenue il y a bien longtemps.

Un deuxième doigt viens rejoindre le premier, et quand je sens sa langue dans sur mon intimité, je gémis de plus en plus. Je sens le désir monter en moi.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser, lui faire comprendre que je l'aime, que j'aime ses caresses, que j'aime sa façon de me faire l'amour. Alors, je prends son visage entre mes mains, je connecte nos regards, et il comprend ce que je veux, il m'embrasse comme je le voulais.

Je fais remonter une de mes jambes le long de la sienne, à nouveau il sait ce que je veux, ce que j'ai besoin, il ondule son bassin le long du mien, mais sans me donner le plaisir que je lui réclame silencieusement.

Alors je le bloque contre mes hanches, en l'entourant des mes deux jambes, il me regarde avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux. Il hoche de la tête me promettant de me donner ce dont lui seul est capable de me donner.

Je desserre l'emprise que j'avais sur lui. Et comme toujours, avec lui une promesse est une promesse, il me pénètre d'un coup franc, mais sans douleur. Nos yeux sont à nouveau soudés. Il voie que mes yeux s'humidifient, comme à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour. Il m'embrasse les paupières comme pour faire disparaitre les larmes qui coulent.

Il commence son va et vient, mes mains qui s'étaient perdues dans ses cheveux grisonnants, descendent le long de son dos. En même temps qu'il plonge en moi, je lui griffe inconsciemment le dos, avec des ongles, il gémit dû au plaisir qu'il me donne, ou dû à la douleur que je lui fais dans le dos.

D'un mouvement de reins, je me retrouve sur lui, assise à califourchon, je veux lui donner autant de plaisir que lui me donne, alors d'un coup, je m'empale sur son sexe encore tendu. Il émet un râle de bonheur venant du fond du cœur, je m'ondule sur lui en même temps qu'il soulève ses hanches, afin que l'on se sente plus.

Nous sentons que l'orgasme ne va pas tarder, nous gémissons ensemble. Puis dans un dernier coup de hanches, nous atteignons le bonheur, comme à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour. Pour ma part j'ai connu d'autres hommes, mais le comparer aux autres… Non il est incomparable.

Nous tombons sur le lit, chacun de notre coté, ne supportant pas d'être loin de mois quand nous sommes allongés, il s'approche, et me prend dans ses bras, je pose ma tête sur son torse, humide par la sueur, il a posé une main dans mon dos, et de l'autre, il a enfermé une des miennes sur son torse.

Il me sent sourire contre lui, ça l'intrigue, il ne va pas tarder à me demander ce qui me fait rire.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais, je le connais vraiment bien.

-Toi.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, mon cœur. C'est seulement, que je viens de changer les draps.

-Je sais j'ai remarqué que tu as pris les bleus.

-Tu as très grand sens d'observation.

Alors que les battements de son cœur m'apaisent, je commence à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Je l'entends qu'il me parle à nouveau.

-Sara ?

-Hum ?

-Sara, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Gil.

-Dors bien mon amour.

-Toi aussi.

Pour ceux qui ont apprécié cette fiction, une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Je me suis lancée dans un nouveau genre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lu mes premières histoires, à ceux qui liront celle-ci et les autres à venir


End file.
